


other half

by Skullszeyes



Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Antagonism, Best Friends, Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Fear, M/M, Not Beta Read, Panic, Short One Shot, Swearing, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships, implied the operator, referenced to hoody & masky being conjoined twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:08:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27074008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skullszeyes/pseuds/Skullszeyes
Summary: Brian comforts his other half.
Relationships: Brian/Timothy "Tim" W., Hoody & Masky
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	other half

**Author's Note:**

> Yo, I watched Night Mind's video that explained a lot about Marble Hornets, and I like the aspect of Hoody & Masky being conjoined twins, but Brian found out Tim wasn't telling the truth, and they were "pulled apart" because of this lie.
> 
> I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Comments and/or Kudo's are appreciated.

He didn’t have to check if the door was unlocked when he turned the knob. It opened easily and he walked inside. The sounds of low grunts came from a room down the hall, and he closed the door, locked it, then checked the windows. It was messy inside the house, dark, the smell of dust filled the room, including the strong scent of soap that came from the bathroom.

None of the lights were turned on, nor would they be able too. He even checked just to make sure, but from the state of his companion, he wasn’t in the right mind to do much else besides groan and cry.

He walked toward the sound with his flashlight guiding his way past the mess, toward the sniffling and small stifled curses, and the door to the room was left open.  _ He _ was shivering in the dark against the wall, a blanket around his shoulders.

“There you are,” he said.

The man shuddered, not looking at him.

“What’s wrong?” he asked, stepping into the room, taking slow careful movements in case his companion decided to run. “Are you upset again?”

The man known as Tim, glared at him, all full of sweet rage and revulsion clinging to his red eyes. He was puffy from crying, from throwing up, from fighting.

“Don’t patronize me,” he said, looking away, then coughing again, his body stiff as he brought the blankets tightly around himself.

Brian chuckled, then he slowly knelt down and crawled to him. Tim didn’t move away, he was too preoccupied with his sickness until Brian was so close that Tim sucked in a trembled breath at his proximity.

“I’m not going anywhere,” said Brian, his breath against Tim’s face. “Even if you don’t want me here, I’m not going to leave you in the dark, crying all by yourself. That wouldn’t be so kind of me, right?”

Tim scoffed, wiping a tear sliding down his cheek. “Didn’t I say don’t patronize me.”

“Oh, I’m not.” Brian smiled, taking the mask from his face and dropping it on the floor beside him. Tim’s mask was discarded somewhere else, and surely he’ll grab it before they leave this empty home.

Tim sniffled, glaring at the wall across from them, then growled in the back of his throat when Brian tore the blanket out of his hand, and barely slid it from his shoulders if it weren’t for Tim’s stubbornness.

“Fuck off,” Tim said.

“Now you’re fighting?” Brian asked, keeping his voice nice and sweet for his darling Tim, although he wasn’t calming down. “Come on, you know I can warm you up, Tim, I’m not going anywhere, I won’t leave you in the cold.”

“I’m not cold,” Tim said, trying to pull the blanket back.

Brian laughed. Always so angry about the wrong thing. He let go of the blanket and watched Tim hugging it to his chest. He was like a pouting child, and even that amused Brian.

“Come on, Tim, why are you being this way with me?”

“I told you not to follow me, and yet here you are, bothering me…” Tim said, then he started to cough, eyes squeezed tight. This gave Brian enough time to reach over and pull the blanket out of Tim’s hand and rubbing his back. When he did calm down, he no longer fought against Brian who was right beside him.

“What do you want?” Tim asked, still shaking and obviously in pain from the symptoms he was struggling with.

“I don’t do so good without my other half,” said Brian, leaning against Tim. “And I don’t like when you’re in pain.”

Tim scoffed. “Nothing we can do to stop it.”

Brian hummed. Nothing at all, and maybe that’s why Brian likes staying with Tim. Even how much he fights, even how much they try to run, they’ll always be so mindless, at least they’ll be together. When he shared this sentiment, Tim laughed bitterly, and they sat in the dark together until their masks were picked up, and they left within the same shadow as one.


End file.
